mi segunda familia
by Gladys Ashenbert
Summary: Takumi y Misaki mueren en un accidente y dejan sus hijos al cuidado de sus hermanos. ¿Seran Gerard y Suzuna capaces de llevarse bién?¿I podrian llegar a enamorarse? Mi primer fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

INGLATERRA

- Ayuzawa, les daré todo lo que quieren.

- Pero no lo que necesitan.

- Señorita Ayuzawa, señor Walker, cálmense. Acabo de leer el testamento de Misaki y Usui y en ella pone que usted, señor Gerard, se hará cargo de sus hijos.

- Entonces se quedaran a vivir aquí.

- Todavía no he acabado.- Prosiguió el abogado.- Su testamento dice que usted se hará cargo de los niños juntamente con la señorita Suzuna Ayuzawa.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Gerard.

-Eso es lo que pone y si no se cumple este hecho, la custodia de los niños pasará a James Kane.

-¿Quién es James Kane?- Preguntó Suzuna.

- Pues al parecer un amigo íntimo suyo.

Después de esto la habitación se sumergió en un profundo silencio. Fue Gerard quién lo rompió:

- Ayuzawa, escucha, ambos estamos de acuerdo en que no queremos que la custodia de los niños pase a otra persona así que te propongo esto: te quedarás a vivir aquí en el castillo, cuidarás de Agnes y Will y podrás volver a Japón cuando quieras. Si te los quieres llevar contigo primero avísame y accederé pero te daré un tiempo limitado. Y yo por mi parte me encargaré de todos los gastos ; ya sean tuyos o de los niños. ¿Qué te parece?

- Bueno ,¿y que hay de mi trabajo?

- Sabes perfectamente hablar en inglés así que no me costará encontrar uno.

- De acuerdo.

-Bueno, parece que ya lo habéis arreglado todo. Entonces me marcho. El próximo dia volveré con los papeles de adopción de los niños.

- Gracias por todo señor Hills.-Gerard y Suzuna se despidieron de él.

Más tarde…

- Will, Agnes, vuestro tío Gerard y yo hemos decidido que me quedaré aquí a vivir con vosotros. ¿No os parece genial? Mañana comenzaremos a trasladar mis cosas aquí.

- Pero tía Suzuna entonces que pasará con la casa en que la abuela, mamá y tú vivías?

- Le pediré a un amigo que cuide de la cas, pero eso es lo de menos. Lo importante es que estaremos juntos. Sé que todo esto es mucho para vosotros, que acabáis de perder vuestros padres, pero ya veréis que poco a poco os iréis acostumbrando.

De repente Agnes comenzó a llorar.

- Tía Suzuna echo de menos a mamá y a papá.

- Lo sé, yo también los echo de menos. Pero no debes llorar porque sinó ellos se pondrán triste.

- No puedo evitarlo. Will y yo somos huérfanos.

-¿Quién ha dicho eso? A partir de ahora yo seré vuestra madre y así no os quedaréis sin padres.

Will y Agnes abrazaron a su tía. Así comenzaron sus nuevas vidas.


	2. 2Misión: Mi segunda familia

NA : Quiero dar las gracias a los lectores que han dedicado un poco de su tiempo a leer esta historia, a los que lo han agregado a favoritos y a los que lo siguen. Gracias también por los reviews. Me han animado mucho a continuar esta historia así que espero seguir recibiéndolos.

Misaki y Usui es una de mis parejas preferidas por eso me hubiera gustado ponerlos a ellos en el lugar de Suzuna y Gerard pero me daba pena dejar atrás estos personajes. Además, ya existen muchos fanfics sobre ellos. Aunque no estén aquí al menos pude darles un final feliz : se casaron y formaron una familia. La verdad es que gracias a ellos puede que se forme otra.

DISCLAIMER: KWMS no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.

2 Misión: mi segunda familia

Castillo Raven, 22:30h

Suzuna se encontraba en la habitación que le asignaron, leyendo un libro cuando de repente alguien picó puerta. TOC TOC.

-¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó una voz.

- Oh, eras tú, Agnes. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine para preguntarte si podía dormir contigo.

- Claro, ven aquí. -Suzuna le indicó de su cama.

- Gracias.-rápidamente Agnes fue al lugar donde le indicó su tía.- Esto… Tía Suzuna ,¿no te incomoda un poco esta habitación?

- Que va. Se me hace un poco raro dormir aquí pero la cama es tan confortable que te dan ganas de dormir enseguida.

- Menos mal. Temía que no te sintieras a gusto. Por cierto, Will y yo decidimos llamarte mommy. ¿no te importa, verdad?

- No.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo mas?

- Las que quieras.

- Vale. Entonces, ¿tienes novio?

- No

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no.

- Entonces lo que decía papa sobre ti era verdad: serás una solterona de por vida.

- Perdona creo que oí mal. Repítelo.

- Claro. Papa dice que serás una solterona de por vida

- ¿En serio dijo eso?- preguntó Suzuna forzando una sonrisa a lo que Agnes asintió.

Este Usui… ¿Pero que clase de cosas les dice a Misaki y a los niños?

- Agnes,¿no deberías irte a dormir ya?

- Sí, pero es que no me entra sueño.

- Pero tu viniste aquí a dormir. ¿O acaso para entrevistarme?

- Mommy, tu me dijiste que podía hacer preguntas.

- Me refería a las educativas.

¿Y esto no lo es?

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sea?

- Soy una niña. Todo lo que no sé pero que puedo aprender es educativo. Como objetivo tengo que saber un poco de todo cuando cumpla 7 años.

- Pero esto no es un tema para que las niñas de tu edad lo sepan.

- Pero…

- Pero nada. A dormir ya.

- No, plis. Ya no haré más preguntas. Hablemos de otra cosa.-Agnes comenzó a poner esos ojos de cachorrito (obviamente heredado de su padre).

- A dormir.-esta vez el tono de voz de Suzuna era frio.

A Agnes le recordó un poco a su tío Gerard. De repente una idea cruzó por su cabeza y sonrió para sus adentros.

- Vale, ya duermo.- A Suzuna le extraño que Agnes cediese fácilmente (si tenemos en cuenta sus orígenes) pero como ya estaba cansada no quiso darle mas vueltas y se durmió.

**************************** POR LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE ******************************************

Agnes se despertó muy temprano y se fue corriendo a la habitación donde ella y Will dormían. Al llegar allí, se dirigió a la cama de su hermano e intentó despertarle.

- Will, Will , despierta, despierta.

- Déjame dormir 5 minutos mas.- fue la respuesta que obtuvo de él.

- Will, DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ-gritó Agnes.

- No grites. -dijo él mientras se tapaba la cabeza con una almohada- ¿Has mirado la hora? Todavía es muy temprano.

Al ver que sus gritos no surgían efecto, Agnes decidió montar un numerito.

- ¡OUCH! ¡ Me he hecho daño! -Y para darle un toque realista comenzó a llorar (versión chibi).

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó alarmado Will, que en cuanto oyó los llantos de su hermana saltó de su cama y se dirigió hacia ella.

- Por fin. Gracias. Me encuentro bien. Tuve que recurrir a este método porque no despertabas. Tengo que contarte algo.

- ¿HAS MONTADO SEMEJANTE ESCANDALO SOLO PORQUE ME QUERÍAS CONTAR ALGO? -Preguntó irritado Will.

- Sí. -respondió ella- Y si te vuelves a dormir ya haré otro numerito, no te preocupes, nunca se me acaban.

Will suspiró a hondo para calmarse. Adoraba a su hermanita pero cuando esta la hacía enfadar , cuidado, era muy peligroso.

- Bueno, dime lo que me querías decir.

- Ayer se me ocurrió una idea: el tío Gerard y mommy están solteros , ¿verdad? ¿Qué te parecería si…

- Para el carro. ¿ Seguro que estas bien? -preguntó Will aunque esta vez no tan preocupado.

- Perfectamente -Agnes captó lo que quiso decir su hermano.

- Conoces al tío. Imposible que pase eso.

- Ya, pero no perdemos nada por intentarlo, ¿verdad?

Will volvió a respirar a hondo, pero esta vez no para controlar su ira sino mas bien para prepararse para lo que venía. Cuando Agnes se proponía algo no la podías detener. Así que …

- Dime que debo hacer -no tenía mas remedio que ceder a los deseos de su hermana.

*************************************** MAS TARDE ****************************************************

Suzuna acababa de levantarse y se percató de la ausencia de Agnes. Al levantarse de la cama encontró en su escritorio una nota.

¡ Buenos días, mommy !

Gracias a ti pude dormir bien. He vuelto a mi habitación. Te dejo este plano del castillo para que no te pierdas y lleges a tiempo para el desayuno.

Agnes.

Al leer la nota Suzuna quedó un poco más aliviada. Echó un vistazo al plano y se dirigió hacia la bañera.

******************************** EN LA HORA DEL DESAYUNO **************************************

- ¡Buenos días! -Suzuna acababa de entrar en el comedor principal.

- ¡Buenos días! -saludaron a coro Will y Agnes.

- Buenos días, Ayuzawa. ¿dormiste bien? -preguntó Gerard.

- Mentiría si te dijera que no pero al ser un cuarto para invitados me he sentido como una extraña y eso que ahora soy una habitante del castillo. -opinó ella.

- Es solo tu cuarto provisional. Cuando tengas todas tus cosas aquí te trasladarás a otra habitación.

- Me alegra saber eso. -dijo ella satisfecha

Los sirvientes del castillo estaban muy impresionados por la atrevida forma de hablar de Suzuna ante el amo del castillo. Usui y Misaki eran los únicos que se atrevían a ir en su contra. Bueno, pues ahora habían descubierto a otra persona que también se atrevería a ir en su contra.

- Mommy, me gustaría que fueras al colegio con nosotros. -mencionó Will.

- Claro, pero no se como se llega allí.

- No te preocupes. Vamos en limusina. -informó Agnes.

- Entonces será un placer acompañaros. -y les dedicó una sonrisa.

A Gerard le extraño que sus sobrinos llamaran mommy a la mujer que estaba delante de ella pero se mostró indiferente.

Cuado todos hubieron desayunado se subieron a la limusina que estaba esperando fuera y los llevó al colegio.

Durante el trayecto Gerard se dio cuenta de lo cercana que era Suzuna a los niños.

No sé por qué me extraño, al fin y al cabo ellos crecieron con su compañía.

Sintió un poco de envidia hacia ella.

- Adiós mommy, adiós tío. -los niños se despidieron de ella con un beso a lo que ella les devolvió.

Cuando se aseguraron de que Agnes y Will hubieran entrado en sus respectivas clases, se dirigieron a la limusina.

- ¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que podrían considerar a alguien más como figura materna que no fuera Misaki. Salta a la vista de que los niños te quieren mucho.

- ¿Eso es un cumplido?

- Puede. Misaki era una madre y esposa muy cariñosa, por eso me sorprende que Will y Agnes puedan reaccionar como si nada hubiera pasado, como si su madre todavía estuviese aquí.

- Entonces lo de antes no era un cumplido. El hecho de que te sorprenda que Will y Agnes me traten como una madre lo demuestra. Pero vaya, es la primera vez que escucho que le haces un cumplido a mi hermana. No me lo esperaba. Pensaba que no la querías para Usui.

- Eso fue al principio.

- ¿Y que hay de ti? Desde que he llegado no he visto ni una sola vez que Agnes y Will hayan acudido at ti.

- Porque no somos tan unidos. -admitió él. Suzuna quiso comentar "No me digas" pero no lo hizo porque a Gerard se le escapó un comentario que llamó su atención.- Por eso te envidio.

Ahora Suzuna se sentía mal de haber querido eso, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía curiosa.

- ¿A que viene eso? -preguntó ella.

- Agnes y Will no tiene ninguna dificultad en expresarse ante ti. Sin embargo, cuando están conmigo no es como si estuvieran asustados de mi sino que tratan de evitarme. -Gerard decidió soltarlo todo, al fin y al cabo ya había metido la pata y huir iba en contra de sus principios.

- Y si lo hacen ¿no será por que nunca has hecho nada para acercarte a ellos? -Suzuna había dado justo en el clavo. Sus palabras dieron mucho que pensar a Gerard. Ella, por su parte, pensaba ayudarle a ser mas cercano a los niños porque le estaba comenzando a dar pena.

No volvieron a hablar durante el trayecto a casa.

Cuando llegaron al castillo cada uno fue a lo suyo: Suzuna con las cosas de la mudanza y Gerard con asuntos que conllevaba su posición.

************************************** POR LA TARDE *************************************************

Suzuna estaba llevando las ultimas cajas de mudanza a su cuarto cuando de repente se les cayeron todas y al intentar cogerlas vio que su reloj marcaba las 16.54h. De pronto se acordó de Agnes y de Will. Sus clases acababan a las 16.30h. ¿Cómo es posible que se hubiera olvidado de recogerlos? Prosiguió a dejar las cajas en su cuarto y rápidamente bajo las escaleras. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo se encontró con Gerard.

- Ayuzawa, ¿ocurre algo?

- Walker, tenemos que recoger a Will y a Agnes.

- Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Nuestro conductor siempre los va a buscar por las tardes. Seguramente ya estarán cerca de aquí.

- ¿Así?

- Mira quien esta ahí.

- ¡Tío Gerard! ¡Mommy! -gritó una voz alegre. Suzuna se dio la vuelta y vió a sus hijos.

- ¡Pero si ya estáis aquí! -su mommy les recibió en un abrazo.- ¿Qué tal el cole?

- Bien, pero nos han puesto muchos deberes. -respondió Will.

- ¿Nos ayudarás a hacerlo? -preguntó Agnes.

- Por supuesto. -respondió ella y añadió- Vuestro tío y yo os ayudaremos.

- ¿Qué? -saltó él. Estaba contemplado la llegada de sus sobrinos cuando las palabras de Suzuna le sorprendieron.

- Pero tus nos basta y además seguramente el tío estará ocupado. -y después de decir esto Will se arrepintió porque su hermana le pisó un pié.

- La verdad es que me gustaría que lo hicierais juntos. -intervino Agnes.

- Es que tengo cosas que hacer y … -Gerard se detuvo ante la mirada de Suzuna. Su mirada no era amenazadora mas bien de reproche. Por un instante le recordó a alguien.- De acuerdo. Vuestra mommy y yo os ayudaremos.

- ¡Bien! -saltó Agnes.

- Bueno, ¿queréis merendar algo? -preguntó Suzuna.

- Sí. Galletas y zumo.-respondió Will.

Entonces Suzuna se dirigió a la cocina mientras que los niños subían las escaleras. Gerard se quedó parado por un momento, pensando.

- Tío Gerard, ¿subes? -le preguntó amablemente Agnes.

- Sí, claro. Ahora voy.

***************************** GERARD POV's **********************************************************

Me sorprendió que Ayuzawa les preguntara a los niños si yo también podía participar. La verdad es que no me lo esperaba pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue su mirada. Me recordó a una persona que amaba mucho. Cuando ella quería que hiciese una cosa que yo no quería hacer simplemente se dedicaba a mirarme así con sus ojos verdes.

NA: Bueno, espero que no se hayan aburrido leyendo este capitulo. Pasa que soy nueva en esto de los fanfics. Fue mi amiga quien me enseño este mundo así que le dedicó esta historia a ella. Espero que me dejen sus reviews. Acepto las críticas así que sean sinceros ( al fin y al cabo me servirán para mejorar). Gracias de nuevo por dedicar una parte de su tiempo en leer las locuras que se me ocurren. Y Feliz Navidad! Hasta la próxima !


End file.
